La tercera guerra mágica II: el príncipe de Slytherin
by AndreaPinto25
Summary: Sergei volverá un año más a Hogwarts, pero este curso será diferente a cualquier otro. Tras descubrir la cámara de los secretos y encontrarse a una inesperada compañía, continuará atando los cabos que lo lleven hasta el secreto de su familia. Segunda parte de El pársel nunca muere.
1. Herpo

**1**

**Herpo**

El expreso de Hogwarts avanzaba a trompicones y el paisaje se difuminaba distorsionado por los cristales y la velocidad. Regulus leía un libro de tapa dura, y Narcissa y Remus jugaban una partida de póker, apostando grajeas y ranas de chocolate. Oniria inspeccionaba el exterior con sus grandes ojos azules, más claros que el cielo. Las dos chicas habían crecido unos centímetros desde el verano pasado, y sus cuerpos comenzaban a madurar. Seriozha la contempló fingiendo repulsión, aunque en realidad, como siempre, se sentía pequeño.

Endureció la expresión y apoyó la cabeza contra la ventana, que estaba fría y le aclaró los pensamientos. Quedaban veinte minutos para llegar al castillo, y el chico ya vestía su túnica de Slytherin. Ojeó el libro que sostenía entre las piernas, una obra prohibida por el ministerio del conocido mago Harry Potter que había robado de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca. Una vez más, releyó la fábula de los tres hermanos y trató de extraer conclusiones lógicas, tal como le había sugerido Herpo.

Herpo. Lo había sorprendido en el interior de la cámara de los secretos, y su mirada ámbar todavía lo perseguía como una maldición. No conseguía sacárselo de encima. Su presentación había sido algo atípica. El anciano le había sonreído, se había acercado paulatinamente a él y seguidamente levantó la varita para torturarlo. A pesar de ello, Seriozha no le guardaba rencor, y entendía que así debían funcionar las cosas en el mundo de las sombras. Lo temía, lo temía y le obedecía como un corderillo ciego amenazado por el lobo. No le entusiasmaba la idea de servir para él, pero no tenía opción, o así se lo había dado a entender el primer mago tenebroso de la historia. Según le había explicado, aún estaba débil y dependía del talento de terceros. Seriozha se postró ante él y balbuceó unas cuantas palabras de cortesía con las que se comprometía a estar a su servicio. Herpo aceptó su ofrecimiento con una sonrisa que expresaba muchas cosas.

Desde entonces, cada noche hasta que terminó el curso, Seriozha se sumergió en las profundidades secretas del castillo en busca de su mentor, que no sólo le contaba trepidantes aventuras sobre su juventud, sino que lo instruía en defensa contra las artes oscuras como Albus Potter nunca habría podido hacer. Pasado un tiempo, aquel ambiguo señor parecía haberse encariñado con su discípulo y estar muy satisfecho con su trabajo. No fue hasta que Seriozha no se sintió del todo seguro cuando le preguntó acerca de su madre. El rostro se le ensombreció, y el chico rápidamente se dio cuenta de su error. Pero fue tarde para rectificar. Recibió la segunda sesión de tortura de su vida, y Herpo lo expulsó de la cámara para siempre. Los últimos días de clase fueron los más largos que recordaría. No tenía un motivo para levantarse por las mañanas, y veía a su madre más lejos que nunca. Sus calificaciones bajaron considerablemente y su ánimo cayó en picado. Narcissa, que ignoraba sus recientes escapadas nocturnas, intentaba animarlo de mil formas diferentes, pero sólo conseguía sacarle dos o tres sonrisas, y todas por compromiso.

Una tarde, echado en el sofá de la sala común, una culebrilla se coló en el riachuelo que surcaba el centro de la estancia y se dirigió hacia él. Clavó sus ojos negros en los suyos y anunció una invitación de Herpo mediante un siseo que para los demás pasó desapercibido. Luego desapareció por donde había venido, y Seriozha corrió entusiasmado hacia el baño del segundo piso. Cuando llegó a la cueva, los ojos amarillos lo esperaban, llameantes, y el joven no dijo nada. Una frase fue suficiente para comprarlo por la eternidad, y Seriozha se abalanzó a besarle los pies.

Se repetía aquella promesa en la cabeza cuando el tren frenó en seco y la llamada de Igneo Coote invadió cada uno de los vagones. Los alumnos de segundo torcieron junto al resto hacia unos carruajes tirados por animales invisibles. Seriozha se separó de sus amigos para acudir junto a sus compañeros de Slytherin. Michael, Simon y Jhoely lo esperaban plantados junto a uno de los carros. Levantaron la mirada a modo de saludo, y Seriozha hizo otro tanto. El trayecto hasta el castillo fue silencioso, a excepción de unos cuantos comentarios de Jhoely que se empeñaba en romper un hielo que no era incómodo. Seriozha le sonreía. Le caía bien, y era una muchacha leal y agradecida.

Cuando llegaron, Hogwarts los recibió con las puertas abiertas y el aroma a comida recién hecha. Presenciaron entretenidos la ceremonia de selección, y cenaron como señores mientras los nuevos alumnos socializaban entre ellos.

En mitad de la noche, Seriozha se despertó. Un peso sobre las piernas le había alterado el sueño, y apunto estuvo de gritar al descubrir a una larga serpiente sobre su cama.

-_Ya sabes por qué estoy aquí._

El chico asintió, y se puso en pie. Siguió a la serpiente hasta el segundo piso, y rozó el grifo tallado que se hizo a un lado mostrándole la entrada a la cámara secreta. En pijama se sentía aún más indefenso, pero no dejó que sus inseguridades se reflejasen en su rostro. Herpo el loco lo esperaba al final del camino. Devoraba a una pequeña víbora y la sangre le chorreaba por las comisuras. La visión era espantosa, pero Seriozha contuvo sus arcadas y se felicitó por sus escrúpulos. No era la primera vez que sorprendía a Herpo picando entre horas, y sabía perfectamente que su dieta consistía básicamente en serpientes y reptiles crudos. No comía porque lo necesitase, pero disfrutaba del sabor salado de la sangre viva y no se negaba esos pequeños caprichos.

-Buenas noches, Sergei.

-Buenas noches, mi señor. -Le hizo una reverencia y no apartó la mirada del suelo, tal y como Herpo le había enseñado.

-¿Recuerdas mis últimas palabras?

-"Puedo devolver a tu madre a la vida", mi señor.

-Tienes una buena memoria.

-Gracias, amo. -Se apresuró a decir. El anciano parecía complacido.

-Supongo que sabrás que no todo va a ser tan fácil... Y que nada es gratis.

-Sí, mi señor.

-Antes que nada, quiero asegurarme de que eres un hombre capaz para la importante misión que voy a encomendarte. Así que voy a tenerte vigilado. Vas a tener cientos de ojos sobre ti... -parecía divertirse con la afirmación, aunque al slytherin no le hacía ni pizca de gracia-. Voy a probarte. Es sólo un caprichito mío pero... será suficiente para determinar tu valía. Y tu lealtad. ¿Hasta dónde estarías dispuesto a llegar por el poder que ansías, Vólkov?

-Hasta la muerte si hace falta, mi señor.

-Muerto no me servirías de mucho, no. Tengo pensado algo mejor para ti, ¿Qué tal se te dan los animales?

-Nunca he tenido uno... Mi señor.

-Una lástima. A mí me encanta cuidar de mis pequeñas, ¿Ves? -Una decena de serpientes acudió a su llamada y rodeó sus piernas. Herpo acarició la cabeza de una inmensa anaconda, que cerró los ojos de puro placer. Debió apreciar la impresión de Seriozha.

-¿Te parece grande mi Asha, Sergei?

El joven asintió. Mentir habría sido fatal. Aquel hombre tenía el poder de introducirse en sus pensamientos y Seriozha no conocía manera eficaz de expulsarlo. Herpo rió, y sus carcajadas no eran humanas.

-Cuidarás esto con tu vida, y si fallas en tu cometido, te torturaré hasta la locura. -Siseó. Le tendió un pequeño huevo de gallina, y un frasco con agua y un anfibio negruzco. Era un sapo.

-Disculpe la impertinencia pero... ¿Qué quiere que haga con esto, mi señor?

-Criar a un basilisco, por supuesto. Este colegio ha olvidado lo que mi heredero Salazar Slytherin inculcó. Hasta tu casa está plagada de esa escoria de sangres sucia. Y yo, con tu ayuda, voy a hacerle un favor al mundo mágico encargándome de exterminarlos uno por uno. Parece mentira que sólo los viejos recordemos los antiguos valores... y seamos nosotros los que tengamos que luchar por mantener la pureza de la sangre, ¿Qué opinas?

-Que deben morir. -Contestó, imparcial. En sus ojos se encendió un destello rojizo, y se obligó a aplacar sus miedos y sus remordimientos. Debía desear acabar con aquellos hijos de muggles, con la basura del mundo mágico. Sólo así tendría la ayuda de Herpo, y unas cuantas muertes no eran nada en comparación a recuperar a su madre. Arrebató con fuerza el huevo y el frasco de las manos huesudas de Herpo el loco, que tenía las uñas largas como garras, y que sonrió.

-Deberás hechizar a ese sapo para que empolle el huevo, Sergei. Yo mismo te daré los medios para hacerlo, pero esto será nuestro pequeño secreto... Nadie debe enterarse, o ya conoces las consecuencias ¿No?

Sus palabras estaban cargadas de veneno y amenazas. Seriozha asintió sin pestañear. Entre sus manos se encontraba el futuro basilisco de las cañerías de Hogwarts, y la llave para acceder a su destino. No confiaba en Herpo, pero le estaba infinitamente agradecido. Creía firmemente en su palabra, y él mismo había jurado y perjurado la credibilidad de ésta. Si no podía fiarse de sus promesas... ¿Qué más le quedaba?

-Vuelve a tu cama y simpatiza con tus profesores. Mandaré a una de mis pequeñas a buscarte cuando haya luna nueva. Sé atento con los cielos, ellos te darán las pistas que necesitas.

-Gracias, mi señor. Buenas noches.

Seriozha caminó despacio hasta la salida, y cuando era imposible que Herpo lo viese, echó a correr. Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, y cuando se metió en su cama caliente se tapó hasta la nariz. Estaba jugando con fuego, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Quizá el desenlace de todo fuese simplemente la muerte, y aquel mago tenebroso cuya astucia era conocida en medio mundo sólo lo estuviese utilizando como un peón. ¿No pertenecía él a los reyes?

Apartó todos sus temores con una sacudida de cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Horas después, pudo entregarse al abrazo de Morfeo.


	2. Bludger

**2**

**Bludger**

-¡Everte Statum! -Bramó Narcissa. Sergei rechazó el ataque con Protego y se dispuso a devolverlo. La joven no era una buena estratega, pero contaba con la ventaja de ser muy rápida. Había mejorado muchísimo aquel verano, y casi era tan fuerte como Oniria. Sin embargo, Narcissa no disfrutaba de la lucha, y eso se dejaba ver en cada giro de varita y en la furia contenida de sus ojos. Cuando el slytherin la derribó, ella se sacudió el polvo de la túnica y resopló, enfurruñada. Sergei suspiró, y la ayudó a levantarse. Albus Potter lo observaba taciturno, con un deje de admiración en la mirada. Era su alumno predilecto, aunque desconocía que en realidad era otro quien lo instruía. Era una auténtica suerte tener a Herpo como profesor, pero era aún mejor si su maestro "oficial" se sentía orgulloso por logros que no eran suyos. Aumentaba aún más el nivel de favoritismo. A esas alturas, Sergei podía batirse casi con alumnos de cuarto curso y hacerles frente, aunque sus técnicas no eran del todo lícitas, ni elegantes. Potter le insistía constantemente en que debía cuidar el protocolo de duelo, pero Seriozha aborrecía las florituras y las normas.

Aquella segunda clase del curso de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, tras la de presentación, estaba resultando de lo más aburrida. Todos los gryffindor eran unos ineptos, exceptuando a uno o dos, y sólo sabían disculparse cada vez que por casualidad lograban acertar un ataque en sus contrincantes. Con Seriozha no duraban ni cinco minutos. Los despachaba, uno tras otro, con el labio fruncido y cara de pocos amigos. Slytherin, en lo que a aquella asignatura respectaba, era claramente superior.

Remus lo desafió con la mirada y le sonrió como sólo él sabía hacer. Cada vez se almacenaba más seriedad contenida en sus facciones varoniles y su cabello oscuro. Las pecas estropeaban un poco su imagen de duro, pero a la vez le conferían un aspecto muy sensual. Seriozha blandió su varita y se embriagó de la adrenalina previa al combate.

-¡Desmaius!

-¡Expelliarmus! -Exclamó. Dos haces rojizos emanaron de las puntas de madera y chocaron produciendo chispas y una pequeña explosión. Seriozha sintió el calor ascender por el mango de espino, y contuvo el temblequeo de sus brazos como pudo. Remus era un rival para tener en cuenta. Los dos cesaron a la vez los hechizos.

-¡Tarantallegra!

-Depulso. -Susurró él, para rechazar.

-¡Relakio! -Aquella vez, Seriozha fue un poco más rápido, y Remus resbaló y cayó al suelo. Cada vez que trataba de incorporarse, volvía a caer, pero lejos de rendirse, trató de defenderse desde el suelo.

-¡Rictusempra!

-¡Impedimenta! -Rugió- ¡Incarcero! -unas cuerdas rodearon a Remus, que se retorció debilitado en el suelo, tratando del liberarse del abrazo de la soga. Seriozha apretó un poco más, disfrutando del espectáculo. Segundos más tarde, liberaba a su compañero y se felicitaban el uno al otro. Albus Potter se acercó, y el slytherin no pudo determinar si su expresión reflejaba entusiasmo y sorpresa o preocupación.

-¿Dónde has aprendido esos hechizos? -Inquirió, siseante. Lo que se temía. Seriozha atenuó la tensión con una sonrisa y una suave carcajada.

-Soy muy amigo de alumnos de tercero y cuarto, y les he pedido que me enseñen algunos truquillos...

-Me parece muy bien que quieras adelantar y aprender más, pero yo soy tu profesor, nadie más debería enseñarte nada, porque además lo harán mal; y además exijo que tu nivel sea exactamente el mismo que el del resto de la clase. Como ya lo has sobrepasado, te permitiré usar alguna maldición de tu nuevo repertorio de hechizos, pero no lo aumentes más. En mi clase quiero igualdad de condiciones, ya es suficientemente injusto como está.

La regañina del Sr. Potter era de esperar, pero Seriozha fingió arrepentimiento y torció el gesto, contrariado.

-¿Lo hago mal? Los hechizos nuevos, profesor. -El hombre pareció pensárselo. En su interior se debatía entre mentir y salirse con la suya reforzando sus argumentos, o decir la verdad y darle la razón a Sergei. Resopló, porque en el fondo sabía muy bien que el chico ejecutaba la magia a la perfección.

-No. Pero puede mejorar. -Un punto medio, era lo más democrático. Seriozha denotó la inseguridad en su mirada esmeralda, y disimuló una sonrisilla de orgullo.

Comía pastel de calabaza en su mesa de Slytherin. Unos chicos de primero se tiraban pan de molde a su lado, pero él los acalló con un gesto de molestia que pareció dejarlos mudos. Michael, frente a él, alzó el pulgar felicitándolo. Simon alargaba una partida de ajedrez perdida con las patatas y la zanahoria. Jhoely fantaseaba acerca de lo guapo que era un alumno de sexto de Ravenclaw, que según espetó Turner, otro chico de cuarto, era un maldito sangre sucia. Seriozha observó a Lion Turner. Dentro de poco tendría que empezar a rodearse de intransigentes como aquel, de defensores a ultranza de la sangre limpia. Tendría que aguantar sus estúpidos comentarios ignorantes y corroborarlos como si su opinión coincidiese. Con el tiempo se acostumbraría, y esos chavales serían sus camaradas, sus guardaespaldas. Al menos, esperaba seleccionar a unos compañeros inteligentes.

-Hoy son las pruebas acceso a los equipos de Quidditch... -Le anunció Miriam Baumer, claramente una indirecta. Seriozha evaluó su sugerencia, pero rápidamente la apartó de su cabeza. No tenía tiempo para entrenamientos ni para tonterías.

-Lo sé. Espero que los aspirantes tengan mucha suerte. -Dijo como toda respuesta. La chica se resignó y volvió a su plato de verduras.

-Deberías presentarte. Te he visto volar, y no lo haces mal. Además, seríamos compañeros. -Le invitó Simon, sonriente. Simon era guardián del equipo de serpientes, y según todos, uno de los mejores que había pasado por las porterías. Seriozha volvió a sopesar la atractiva oportunidad. No estaría mal como pasatiempo, y las chicas lo adorarían.

-He oído que ese amigo tuyo, Remus, va a hacer las pruebas de cazador.

-¿En serio? -Se extrañó Sergei. El gryffindor no le había comentado nada, aunque, pensándolo mejor, llevaban unos días distantes en los que hablaban lo mínimo.

-Sí. -Afirmó Jhoely- a mí me encantaría verte en el equipo, Seriozha.

-Bueno... Lo haré, de todas formas, no me cogerán. -Sentenció. Así dejaba contento a todo el mundo. Se autoconvenció de la veracidad de sus palabras. Realmente no lo cogerían, nadie querría a un patoso como él en sus filas, por mucho que disfrutase del vuelo.

-¿De qué?  
-Golpeador, supongo. -No tenía ni idea de cómo sería lanzar una bludgler. Por saber, no sabía ni coger el bate, pero era la posición del campo que más le atraía, y además, tenía que ser excitante derribar jugadores con tan sólo fuerza y habilidad.

Después de almorzar, Seriozha se dirigió al estadio de Quidditch. No tenía equipamiento, ni escoba (que pudiese mostrar como suya), así que se presentó en los vestuarios con las manos vacías. Esquivó a varios hinchas de Gryffindor hasta llegar al capitán de su equipo, un Carrow de mirada aguilucha y ojillos felinos.

-Quiero apuntarme.

-Pues espera a la cola, enano. -Escupió. Seriozha lo contempló, ligeramente intimidado. El joven sonrió y la piel de los párpados pareció replegarse hasta las cuencas-, es broma, idiota. Dime tu nombre, tu curso, y todo el papeleo. Ya sabes.

-Sergei Nikolevich Vólkov, segundo, golpeador. No tengo escoba.

El capitán de Slytherin lo analizó con una rápida mirada que pareció desnudarlo. Se le abrieron los ojos cuando mencionó el detalle de la escoba, pero lo pasó por alto. Se acarició la pelusilla del mentón.

-Lo de la escoba no me supone un problema. Tenemos varias Nimbus antiguas en el almacén. ¿Has jugado alguna vez de golpeador?

Seriozha dudó unos instantes, pero respondió con un sí titubeante. Se rascó la nuca y evitó mirar demasiado fijamente al hombretón que apuntaba en una libreta en el banco de enfrente.

-Vamos al campo, con los demás. No pienso recibir a ningún crío más.

Seriozha no sabía si sentirse satisfecho, agradecido, o menospreciado e insultado. Siguió a Carrow por los pasillos abarrotados del vestuario hasta salir al césped del campo. El joven se ausentó unos minutos para traerle la escoba. Estaba un poco astillada, pero se mantenía firme en el aire y eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Carrow bramó unas cuantas órdenes y comandos, y todos los aspirantes de Slytherin se alzaron al vuelo expectantes. Separó a los buscadores, cazadores, guardianas y golpeadores, y dispuso a parte de su plantilla para evaluarlos. Un rubio entregó un bate a Seriozha, y luego se alejó.

-¿Qué hay que hacer? -Inquirió, sin poderlo remediar, nervioso. Todos lo miraron como si estuviese loco. Algunos se rieron. Una chica cuya melena negra estaba cuidadosamente recogida en una coleta le sonrió con condescendencia y se acercó a él.

-En realidad todos están igual que tú. Dale a la bludger, como mejor puedas. Y muy fuerte. Tienes que intentar derribar a Paul, que es el rubio que está allí parado.

-Gra-gracias.

-No hay de qué. Me gusta la sinceridad. Soy Melanie. -Le tendió una mano enguantada, y Seriozha se la estrechó sin pensarlo dos veces. la chica debía tener un año más que él, y era preciosa. Preciosa de verdad. Su sonrisa dejaba traspasar los sentimientos directamente desde su corazón, y su voz era agradable y tranquilizadora. Seriozha se tambaleó sobre su escoba, y se disculpó con unas risas.

Uno a uno, el tal Paul fue eliminando a los chicos y chicas que intentaban interceptar la pelota. Pronto sólo quedaron tres, Melanie, otro alumno, y él. Allí estaba el futuro golpeador de Slytherin, o al menos un suplente, y de repente llegó el turno de Sergei. Melanie le dio buena suerte, y el ruso, con la inexperiencia reflejada en cada uno de sus movimientos, alzó el bate. La Bludger surcó el cielo como una exhalación, y cuando estaba a pocos metros de él, a punto de hacerlo caer, su instinto respondió con un golpe violento que casi lo derribó también. Cerró los ojos. Y cuando los entreabrió, lo había conseguido. La bola se había alejado unos metros más allá, y aún se desplazaba a gran velocidad. Melanie aplaudió, y Paul acudió a felicitarlo. Seriozha no cabía en sí de felicidad. Tenía el pecho henchido de orgullo.

Aún no era oficial, pero él ya tenía muy claro quién se había ganado un nuevo puesto en el equipo de Slytherin. Le preocupó que a Herpo le irritase o molestase la idea. Sacudió su vívido recuerdo con una carcajada.

Por una vez, iba a disfrutar del momento.


End file.
